


Dolor I.

by laugab993



Series: Believer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugab993/pseuds/laugab993





	Dolor I.

**Dolor.**

 

Un portazo.

 

Ese portazo, en un motel cualquiera y otra vez, no es _cualquiera_. Es Sam y es John. Es Sam gritando y John - _Maldita sea_ \- respondiendo, reprochándose ambos, haciendo ruido.Es Sam con una carta de Stanford ¿cuándo paso eso? En qué momento el crio empezó a elucubrar ese entramado plan, en que momento el pequeño renacuajo empezó a considerar el salirse, el abandonarlos, el abandonarle.

 

Trata de entender a Sam, su Sammy, verlo sentado desayunando sus cereales y pensando - _en un par de semanas ya no habrán cacerías, no habrá una nueva ciudad, ni otro sucio motel_ \- pero hasta un mocoso como Sam tendría que haber sabido que de la misma forma ya no habría familia Winchester, se acabarían los “Cuida de Sammy” por parte de John, ya no habría Sam y Dean. Trata de verlo considerar toda esa realidad. Luego una cucharada más llena de cereales y tragar. Sólo tragar. Dean no lo entiende, el no entiende aquellas decisiones que la gente toma pasando por delante a su familia porque parte de Dean de su identidad, de su ADN, es tener familia y protegerles.

El simplemente no puede ir contra ella.

 

Y él pensaba, Sam era distinto pero no tan distinto aun si se quejase del almuerzo, del baño, de la nula privacidad de la que gozaban. Él, inocentemente creía que Sam no odiaba esto lo suficiente, cierto, Sam no encajaba mucho en el molde de cazador pero Dean lo veía como ese cazador nerd un poco raro que rompió el molde y aun así _cazador_.

Aun así Winchester. Sin embargo, Sam, su Sammy, no quería ser cazador. Ahora veía; todas esas veces que Sam reprochaba a John la vida que llevaban, las veces en que peleaba con él, las veces que decía “Dean, tengo que estudiar” hablaba enserio, es como si el vidrio hubiese estado empañado por un tiempo, entonces aunque el veía no lo hacía con total claridad, sabía lo que veía en teoría y sin embargo no era totalmente consciente de lo que veía.

 

Sam no quería ser cazador; Sam quería ir a Stanford, Sam quería ser abogado, Sam quería una mujer con la que casarse y con la que tendría perros y una casa con vallas blancas. Y Sam, no le dejaba lugar en su realidad, en ese futuro no cabía, John, no hay venganza, no hay cacería y tampoco hay Dean.

Y Dean ha experimentado todo tipo de dolor; lo sintió en su primera caída de bicicleta cuando Mary le quitó las rueditas auxiliares a la suya y el cayó raspándose las rodillas, sintió dolor la vez que John le llevó al parque y el subió a uno de esos toboganes y cayó torpemente. No hay muchas experiencias de Dean siendo niño en las que se haya golpeado porque Dean es un niño básicamente hasta los cuatro años, a partir de _esa noche_ Dean sabe de otros tipos de dolor; recuerda su primera herida de caza, recuerda al hombre lobo enterrando sus garras en su muslo y como la maldita hija de puta dolió y luego era John corriendo con balas de plata a resguardarle, recuerda cuando algún que otro hueso se rompió y como con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas no le dejaba notarlo, entonces esta se disipaba y ahora sí dolía, latía, hasta que volvían al motel en que Sam estaba y Sam como toda buena enfermera le curaba las heridas, a partir de allí era esperar días, semanas, entonces era Dean de nuevo, completo, listo para hacerlo otra vez.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cuando John cierra la puerta de ese motel de un portazo, John deja a un Sam con ira corriendo por sus venas lleno de ganas de retarle, de demostrarle a John que es capaz, que puede irse, puede salirse de la cacería, es decir _Maldita sea John, no vas a detenerme, es mi vida_. Es Sam con adrenalina, insensible, anestesiado, es Sam cargando velozmente sus jeans y camisas de franela, es Sam yéndose y no doliéndose. Y Dean siente dolor, uno nuevo, un nuevo tipo de dolor es como un miembro siendo arrancado, siente como su brazo se desprende, su carne, sus venas, su sangre, tiran de lados distintos hasta romperse, hasta romperle. Y Dean piensa este es el calor del momento, esta es la lucha y no me siento anestesiado, insensible, me siento roto y todas las veces que Dean sufrió alguna herida en la cacería sólo bastaba volver al motel y Sam lo arreglaba, Sam le cocía, le unía, le dejaba entero. Esta vez Sam le está dejando, no habrá un Sam que lo repare.

Ahora Dean caza, mata vampiros, hombres lobo, conduce su Impala, come una hamburguesa y bebe alcohol, todo ello sin un brazo. Incompleto. Y siente como el muñón late, duele, aun después de dos años.

 

 


End file.
